<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Prologue in three parts by Writing_is_hard33</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26298778">A Prologue in three parts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_is_hard33/pseuds/Writing_is_hard33'>Writing_is_hard33</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Balance AU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Descendants (Disney Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:07:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,478</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26298778</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_is_hard33/pseuds/Writing_is_hard33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>This Idea has been sitting in my head for a good long time. I can't wait to get started! Don't forget to comment and tell me where you think it's headed.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gil/Harry Hook/Uma, Harry Hook/Uma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Balance AU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910821</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Morning in Auradon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This Idea has been sitting in my head for a good long time. I can't wait to get started! Don't forget to comment and tell me where you think it's headed.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Our story begins some months later in the dorms of Auradon.</p><p> </p><p>Birds are singing outside her window. No, not just singing, holding a concert complete with an eager audience right outside her window. The bright sun shines unhindered by a cloud in accompaniment. The conservations of Auradon’s early risers as background.  </p><p> </p><p>With a groan, Uma forces her eye open, Why!? Looking toward her alarm clock to see Harry’s shoulder blocking her view. Oh, right.</p><p> </p><p>Her one concession to him in these first few months. He was...tense around the Auradon natives. Not wanting her too far from his view or hands. Becoming a nervous wreck if she went too far.  As Captain, it was her duty to make sure that her first mate was comfortable. It wasn’t because the peace of Auradon made it hard to sleep or that she missed her bedmate. It wasn’t! </p><p> </p><p>Forcing herself up she sees the time is..6:30 am!  </p><p> </p><p>With a growl, she shoves her head under her pillow. What is wrong with these people! Running at 6 in the morning! Bright smiles and eager energy at first contact. It was like they weren’t human. As the thought enters a hot arm wraps around her waist pulling her close. A warm breath touches her neck, a shiver travels down in response as she fights a smile. </p><p> </p><p>“Can’t sleep?” Harry growls into her neck. His chest warms against her back as his hand rubs her stomach. A heat grows under his hand that she doesn’t fight. It's nice...  </p><p> </p><p>“It’s those damned birds.” She grumbles from under her pillow. </p><p> </p><p>“They woke me up, too. Why does everything on this blasted land have to be so cheery so early.” Harry mumbles lips caressing her neck as he pulls her tighter. A giggle escapes her as he rubs her sides causing her to jolt and kick Gil who laid at the bottom of the bed. “Careful you’ll wake him.”</p><p> </p><p>“Already awake,” Gil grumbles from a blanket cocoon. “The sun comes up like super early in your room, Uma.”</p><p> </p><p>Gil was in full mother hen mode. Taking turns sleeping with different crews making sure they were comfortable. It seemed as though he had a hard time sleeping in his own bed. Could it be because he missed his brothers? Or was he focusing on others to avoid his own problems? Who knows!</p><p> </p><p>“Is that right?” Uma muses lifting the pillow to take in the view of Gil trying valiantly to unwrap himself.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah!” He exclaims before rolling off the bed with a thud.</p><p> </p><p>“Can we just go back to sleep,” Harry groans, pushing his face into her shoulder. “I don’t have classes till 9.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sounds like a-” Uma freezes as she catches the tail end of a conversation as they pass her window. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “All I’m saying is that Mal and her crew put some effort to show school pride. These new guys haven't.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Class started like a month ago, dude! Give’ em time.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Uma?”</p><p> </p><p>Looking back at Harry who was now wide awake and frantically scanning her face, He must have called her more than once. Sudden pressure on her feet draws her gaze to Gil’s worried expression as he pulls her feet into his lap. </p><p> </p><p>Such worrywarts.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s put that on pause.” At their shared glance, she pushes on. “Since we’re up we might as well see what all the noise is about.” She offers meeting their eyes. </p><p> </p><p>Later watching the pair jostle for the bathroom sink as she slides on her boots. She knows why they wanted to shut them out. Trying to trust Auradon hurt like an anchor on her chest it felt better to just ignore and stay with your crew. Keep your head down till you get back to your dorms. Protect you and yours from the overbearing, smiling hordes. </p><p> </p><p>But as Queen of the Isle, she has a responsibility to her people. To protect them. To strengthen them. And to show these uptight bright-eyed fools that they were here to stay. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em> ‘In times like these, you need to go with the flow. You can’t measure each new moment against the worst of your memories.’ </em>
</p><p> </p><p>That was what Dr. <span>Aonani</span> said. She was ecstatic when he said that he would follow his Captain back to Auradon. When he explained that the only reason he was setting foot on this cursed land was to protect his Captain and his crew. She was a little less excited…</p><p> </p><p>Glancing at his phone, courtesy of Uma, He notes that it was two hours before his map-making class. One of the few classes he didn’t fall asleep in. As they walk down the hall leading to the center lawn of the commons. He takes in the one upside to this hellish place, Uma in new and utterly delicious outfits </p><p>.</p><p>Fresh curls dancing around her face barely held back by her seashell headband. The seemingly ever-present sun dancing across her skin that peeks out of her bleached white crop top and baby blue windbreaker jacket. Her sea-green athletic leisure tights shape her body in ways that make him sweat. Thank Gods for Gils desire to make Uma something so form-fitting. Thank the Gods for his shades, dark enough to allow him to drink in the full view.</p><p> </p><p>“Eyes at the ready, Private!” Uma says over her shoulder. The smile in her voice makes his heart skip as they round the corner to the main courtyard.</p><p> </p><p>Smirking he slides up to her side. “What exactly are we doing, Captain?” Making sure to bump her shoulder as he stuffs his hands into his pockets. </p><p> </p><p>“PR work.”</p><p> </p><p> “What?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! Oh! I know this!” Gil exclaims coming around to Uma’s left-hand side.</p><p> </p><p>Rising her brow as she comes to a stop, “Alright explain, Gil.”</p><p> </p><p>“Right,” He takes a breath. “PR work is when a big company or royal family has to either clean up their image or create a better connection with the general public.” Finishing with a smile he looks between the two. “Did I get it right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Surprisingly. Yeah.” </p><p> </p><p>“Alright!” He fist pumps.</p><p> </p><p>“Putting aside that unsettling moment.” Harry chuckles taking off his shades to meet his captain's eyes. “Why do we need PR work?”</p><p> </p><p> He watches as she looks behind her before meeting his eyes again. “I want the Isle to be seen as more than a group of outsiders coming to mooch off Auradon.”</p><p> </p><p>His blood turns to Ice as he watches his captain fold her arms and look away. He can see her shutters going down, he can feel her shutting him out. Someone hurt her. Someone made her feel small…</p><p> </p><p>“Who said that?” The grip of his hook a small comfort as he leans back to scan the groups filling the courtyard. </p><p> </p><p>“Harry-”</p><p> </p><p>“I know I've heard them say some stuff,” Gil whispers. Drawing Harry's gaze as he steps closer to Uma catching her eyes as he takes her hand. “but are they saying this to your face?” </p><p> </p><p>Someone was trying to undermine everything Uma was building. Everything she fought for. His stomach twists as the echoes of Uma’s sobs ring in his head. Not again.</p><p> </p><p>“Who. Said. It?”</p><p> </p><p>“Harry! Gil! No!” Uma whispers looking around at the staring crowd. “Harry, put your hook away and Gil, stop crowding me.” </p><p>        </p><p>She groans, throwing her hands in the air. Stomping towards their table he sees three of the eight Isle protectors sitting with a few other Isle kids. Some are more awake than others but a distinct air of 'stay away’ surrounds them. No one outside of the Isle students approached.  “This is what I’m talking about. You guys need to mingle-”</p><p> </p><p>“We mingle!” Gomez snickers from the headlock Jonas has them in. Both offer a nod to Harry before going back to fight over a breakfast sandwich.</p><p> </p><p>“With the Auradon students, not each other!”</p><p> </p><p>“Yesterday, I said hi to one of the Tourney players. Chad, I think?” Desiree offers patting powder on her cheeks. Meeting Harry’s eyes she gives a small nod.  </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, How brave.” Uma scoffs rolling her eyes as she takes a seat at the table. Grabbing the sandwich off the tray taking a large bite as Jonas and Gomez watch in horror.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you!” Desiree croons pursing her lips with a giggle.</p><p> </p><p>Rolling his eyes he slides to Uma’s right, back to the table as Gil slides in on her left. Scanning the courtyard he takes in the cliques that ebb and flows with each other. The one constant is the wide breadth they give their table. Eyeing them like they were some of Ursula's daily specials...Good.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Guys!” Uma exclaims, startling the Auradon crowd making more than a few jumps and drawing almost every eye in the courtyard. Groaning again she closes her eyes as she rubs her forehead. “I just want you guys to make an effort to get to know them.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why?” Jonas groans as he releases Gomez who stumbles forward, “They don’t want to get to know us.” Folding his arms he scoffs. “They run the other way every time we enter a room.”</p><p> </p><p>“Have you guys even tried-”</p><p> </p><p>“Not to mention they love talking over us.” Gomez offers as they rub their neck. “I was trying to explain to my hex-ministry partner that mixing root of Avalon with bullfrog slime AND crystallized tiger fat would not be a good idea but they didn’t care till BOOM! The whole room was covered in slime and fatty jelly! And none of it tasted good!” </p><p> </p><p>“Uh,” Uma stutters looking towards him with a confused air as he shrugs, “Okay. Sorry to hear that Mez. But my point still stands, `We’ need to get out of the wading pool and jump into the deep end and try to understand Auradon.” Pausing she scans the courtyard before smirking and saying, “I’ll take the first lap.”</p><p> </p><p>Wait, what!? Harry’s heart drops to his gut as Uma leaps out of her seat and walks over to Jane, The bloody daughter of Fairy Godmother, surrounded by more than a few Auradon’s royals. Why!? She has to know they were just sleek Monsters, hiding their true intentions! That they were waiting to crush and toss them out, to destroy anyone who threatens their way of life.</p><p> </p><p>“Harry,” Gil whispers, breaking through the noise in his head, wringing his hands. Uma's laughter rings in his ears as she seems to move closer to Jane and Company. Almost being swallowed in the sea of pastel and whites. “What do we do?”</p><p> </p><p>What do they do? As he begins to go over their options plan he sees the few more Isle kids migrant toward the table eyeing Uma, worry in their eyes as they perch on the table edge. </p><p> </p><p>They wouldn’t lose her again.</p><p> </p><p>“Desiree,” Harry whispers eyes on Uma, as she takes a flyer from Jane. “Follow.” </p><p> </p><p>Silently Desiree rises packing her bag with a low sigh she meets Harry's eyes. Fear in her eyes as she puts the bag on her back before she whispers, “For the Isle.”</p><p> </p><p>Watching her walk away he begins to feel a twinge of guilt. He was sending her into battle. Yet, as she throws an arm around Uma’s shoulder, the tension in his body fades a bit.</p><p> </p><p>They could do this.</p><p> </p><p>When Uma had come to him and shared her dream for the Isle he thought it foolish but watching her bloom. Watching her create something so amazing, so powerful.  After everything that happened to still want to do more...In the face of Auradon. He wouldn’t sit by and let them hurt her again. </p><p> </p><p>The Eight guards of the Isle will protect their Queen to the last. </p><p> </p><p>“For the Isle.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Auradon Prep Is Nice. It’s big, like really big, and food is just hanging from trees! No one’s stopped him from eating them. It's great! The students are okay...most of the time. Walking the halls he takes in the bright posters and colors. Auradon prep is definitely Nice. Some laughing students walk past some meeting his eyes and returning his waves, most don’t. Uma had asked them to make an effort to make non-Isle friends, So he would. </p><p> </p><p>Turning a corner he bumps into someone, it was definitely nice to not be worried about turf wars. Looking up he meets the yellow eyes of Harriet's first mate, Suki, and her older brother Jun. His heart seems to grow lighters as he sees them recognizing him. </p><p> </p><p>“Gil!” Jun pulls him into a headlock ruffling his hair and cackling. </p><p> During the upgrade for the Isle Harriets’ crew had become like older scary siblings. Helping to train, they were wicked good at footwork and great at keeping them on schedule for the Isle’s renovations. “When are we getting a rematch, Guppy!?”</p><p> </p><p>“Jun,” Suki says softly, tossing her hair over her shoulder.  “We can’t have the Isle’s Ambassador be late for class. Because of your over-eagerness for a fight.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, right.” As Jun lets him stand up a warm feeling builds in his gut, seeing some familiar faces keeps the darker thoughts from coming in. “See you later, Gil!”</p><p> </p><p>Laughing he waves them goodbye. Turning he catches some Auradon students eyeing him. Their looks remind him of one he’s seeing on Uma’s face when he and Harry go to her room before showering after working out. The warmth in his gut freezes as he watches them scurry away as he waves. Uma said to try...</p><p> </p><p>As Uma’s Ambassador for the Isle, He has the great duty of explaining the Isle customs and laws to any visiting Dignitary. He is the face that Auradon sees, He works for hand in hand with Uma and any visiting royalty. Which sounds...overwhelming and super important but it's not. Compared to leading Council meetings and approving new laws and stuff. His job is super easy.</p><p> </p><p>Making it to his class with a second to spare he hurries to his seat by the window. ‘Customs and Culture’, he thought it would be a total drag but surprisingly it was fun to learn more about the nations that make up Auradon. The teacher’s super nice and willing to slow down when he gets confused. The only hard part was Revelin.</p><p> </p><p>“Good morning<span>, Mes étudiants</span>! Today we will begin planning for our end of the year project. A detailed presentation on a historical event in your nation's history!” </p><p> </p><p>“Excuse me, Ms.Janus. What if our culture doesn’t have just <em> one </em> historical event?” Asks Revelin, Ambassador of Westerly. “As I’m sure you know Westerly has so many events to choose from? The building of Seaside, The creation of my dear Aunt Ariel’s Grotto, The-“</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you for those wonderful ideas, Revelin,” Ms.Janus interjects. “But I’m sure you're not the only one who’s struggling with picking one event.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure?” Revelin whispers. Gil watches as his friends snicker and toss looks his way. </p><p> </p><p>He was a bit worried about the final project but he could find something. </p><p> </p><p>“Ms. Janus,” A quiet voice asks from behind him. Turning he sees it's the son of Tiana and Naveen. “What are some things we should look for in our event?” </p><p> </p><p>“Great question, Amede!”</p><p> </p><p>“Lux, Ms. Janus.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, sorry, dear. Lux asked a great question. Your event should be something that holds high cultural significance to your nation. The building of a cherished landmark or the evaluating of an ancient site. Are a few options-”</p><p> </p><p>“How about a hostile takeover?” Revelin interrupts, eyeing his nails as his friends snicker. “I would think that is something of great importance to your people.” He muses side-eyeing Gil. </p><p> </p><p>He can feel his cheeks grow hot as every eye slides to him. A new type of heat builds in his gut as he fights to stay in his seat. One he felt before when Mal’s crew would try to start a fight by walking just along the barrier of their turf or got smart with one of their crew. On the Isle, if someone acted like a stuck up sewer eel,  you would get your crew and fight. The winner kept their mouth shut about whatever caused the fight. In Auradon…</p><p> </p><p>Taking a breath, he meets the teacher's eyes and offers, “Actually I was gonna write about the creation of Dragon Hall.”</p><p> </p><p>With a brilliant smile Ms. Janus coos, “That’s a wonderful idea, Gil! A place of education and decorum!” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Where you learn how to be Villains, how fitting,” Revelin whispered or more pretends to whisper as his friends cackled. </p><p> </p><p>One punch should knock him down a peg or two. He wouldn’t even need Harry’s help...But Uma had asked them to be more open to Auradon's life. Did that include rude slime balls? Should he tell her about him? Would she be angry he isn’t handling it better as Ambassador? </p><p> </p><p>Biting his tongue he stays quiet the rest of the class ignoring Revelin’s attempts to get a rise out of him just barely. Their snickering and mumbling from across the room making his ears burn. </p><p> </p><p>Finally, the Bell rang, packing quickly he heads out the door. </p><p> </p><p>“Gil!” Revelin calls, making him freeze in the Hallway.</p><p> </p><p>Peeking over his shoulder he can see Jonas and Bonny heading his way. If he ran would it look weird? Would Uma find out? Would she be mad that he ran away when an Auradonan was finally being friendly? Looking back as Revelin walked towards him. But why him!? The slimiest slime ball in his whole class. Peeking towards Jonas and Bonny as they turn a corner maybe if he power walked... </p><p> </p><p>“Thanks for stopping, Gil.” Revelin coos leaning in with a bearing of teeth. Motioning to a bench behind him. “Sit with me, won’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, Actually,” Gil explains taking a step back. “I have to get to class it's all the way by Belle’s bay-”</p><p> </p><p>“Nonsense,” Revelin scoffs, shoving him into the bench before sitting beside him. “I can get you a ride there in a moment but first, let’s talk.”</p><p> </p><p>“O-okay.” </p><p> </p><p>“I know as Ambassadors we have the ear of our Leaders. I have My dear cousin Melody and you have Ursa-”</p><p> </p><p>“Uma.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course. Now it's come to my attention that Uma wants to create a program to rehabilitate Villains.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, Yeah.” The only thing Uma really pushes for is a chance for those on the Isle to be giving a chance. “Keeping them trapped isn’t helping anyone.”</p><p> </p><p>“Right.” He rolls his eyes before going on. “Does she have any plans on how to ensure they won’t wreak havoc on our shores?” </p><p> </p><p>“We’re still working out-”</p><p> </p><p>“Does she have a plan for what to do when they escape?”</p><p> </p><p>Wait...“When?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well if it happened once...it’ll happen again. We should always be prepared.” He smirks. “Which is why I needed to talk with you.” Looking into his eyes, his green ones turning pointed as he goes on. “Can we trust that your Uma will do everything necessary to protect Auradon?”</p><p> </p><p>“What-”</p><p> </p><p>“If the need arises will Uma be able to seal away the villains?”</p><p> </p><p>Something about the way he asked it, could have been his eyes or the way he was leaning forward; eager. Something about him made Gil bite his tongue and look away. He wasn’t just talking about their parents.</p><p> </p><p>After a beat Revelin sighs, taking his bag he rises and straightens his coat suit he looks down explaining, “I know for a fact there will come a time that her loyalty will be brought to question. I'm just doing my part in preparing you.”</p><p> </p><p>As Revelin walked away the scent of driftwood and algae in his wake caused his stomach to boil and nausea to rise as his words took root. <em> They </em>don’t trust them. <em> They </em>had plans, secret plans, to restore the barrier and trap them, again. </p><p> </p><p>“Gil!” Iridessa stands before him, arms folded as she leans forward worry written all over her face. “You look green, dude. You good?”</p><p> </p><p>“No.” Gil swallows looking past her to see students eyeing them some worried and some disgusted. “I-I need to talk to Uma.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, she’s got like three more classes before free time-”</p><p> </p><p>“No. Now.” He watches as she studies his face. He had to tell her before they got any further in their plans. Who knows how far along they were!? Who knows what their next step was!? He needs to talk to his Captain. Now.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay then,” Iridessa puts her arm around his shoulder, rubbing his sides as she turns him down the hall. “Let's go.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Taking a leap of faith</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoy this setup for the next chapter of my series!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>“So Black or Blue?” Uma asks setting out her two pajama sets for Desiree to look over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, Black. It’s cute and demanding.” She points to the two-piece with high cut shorts and rough-cut crop top with the phrase ‘Attention!’ embroidered across the chest in gold. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to be demanding.” Uma sighs tilting her head as she examines the details of frills along the edge of the shorts. “Remember,” Uma folds her hands in front of her chest as she flutters her lashes and in her best Fairy Godmother voice sings, “Now ladies drawing attention especially if it's from your hosts is considered highly rude.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, that’s not our-” Desiree scoffs pulling the blue one-piece romper against her body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How can you be so calm, right now!? The both of you!?” Harry screeches, almost falling from his perch by the window. “This-This could be a plan to tip the scales in their favor.” He urges meeting his eyes she can see the frantic panic begin to build in him. “If I or even Jonas goes with you instead-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Girls only, Harry.” Desiree sighs as she poses in front of the mirror.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry face twists as he gawks at Desiree before turning his gaze back, eyes questioning as he groans.“Who cares!?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They do.” She can feel her words cutting the air ut of his agruement as she roughly removes the black set from it's hangers. “So we do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Raking his hands through his hair he throws himself on the bed with a huff. “So I should let you walk into a trap-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rubbing her forehead she heads towards the bathroom praying to Athena for strength as she grabs her toiletries. “Do you really  think I’m not worried?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...No,” He grows silent as she begins to pack her overnight bag. She can feel the heat of his gaze on her head she fights the pull to meet his gaze. Till finally, “Uma, Don’t you think we-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.” Throwing her bonnet on the bed she whips her eyes to his. She knew he was worried but this wasn’t helping. “I know that Gil thinks that Revelin has some great plan in motion but we don’t know for sure- '' Pausing at the rumble that leaves Harry’s chest as he jumps from the bed. Throwing her pillow. Rude. “And we need to make this work.” </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Trusting Auradon is a death sentence, Uma.” Harry begins to pace, hook in hand as he goes on. “You’ve seen how hard it's been for the others to even speak up. Who knows how long all this has been going on. One word and they’ll toss us back-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Exactly!” Uma interjects stepping into Harry’s space. Didn’t he hear himself !? “What do you think will happen if word reaches the Isle that Auradon has gone back on their word?!” The memory of standing on that stage, riling her crew into a vicious frenzy, Ben begging for her to listen. Her heart slams into her throat as she forces out the words. “Kids running for the nearest borders, Parents hiding away their babies, Harriet and company building an arsenal of magic and otherwise.” Voice cracking as she wraps her arms around her waist. “War. It would be war, Harry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Or complete and total Isolation,” Desiree whispered as she tried to seem nonplussed but her eyes kept flashing between the two of them, hands shaking slightly as she picked at Uma’s jewelry.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quiet falls as their words seem to take the air with it. Silently Harry walks closer his eyes downcasted as he reaches for her hand, “Uma-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh Uh,”  Uma covers his mouth with her palm and raises her brow. ”Do you trust me? I’m not asking you to trust Aruradon or Ben or any of these stuffy idiots. I’m asking you to trust me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“With my life.” He whispers, kissing her palm. A shiver goes down her spine as he kneels before her pressing his head to her palm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And I trust you and I hear you but for right now...we need to play nice until we have more information.” Cupping his cheek looking deep into his eyes, The trust reflected back makes her knees weak. The hint of something more lurking behind that makes her heart skip a beat. “I won’t step off this gangplank unless I’m sure we can go together.” </span>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>As a member of the Isles Guard, She had many duties. Keeping her sector, the entertainment district, under control, and relatively crime-free. Keeping up on any threats to the safety and happiness of Isle citizens. And Protecting Uma...Harry would say that should be her top priority. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he’s not standing outside of a four-story mansion with only two swords and a stubborn Queen.   </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uma!” Jane greets with such naked enthusiasm, her neighbors in the manor over must have heard. “Desiree! I’m so happy you came!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Forcing a wide smile she follows Uma into the dimly lit manor hall taking in the wide halls and tall ceilings. This was something she could never get used to. All this space.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Sorry, we're late.”  Uma offers drawing her eyes back to the pair as she hands off her coat to a- Evie called them butlers. “Didn’t want to forget anything.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A pit grows in her stomach as she watches Jane and Uma talk. This is the Uma she knew the one who knew how to wear the mask you wanted to see. You want a cowering victim, here. You need a conceiving girlfriend, Okay. You want a leader...What do you think I am!?  But watching her chat with Jane...She looked too much like an Auradon Royal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Follow the plan.’</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have to be ready for any and everything!” She interjects, tossing an arm around Uma’s shoulder crowding her space.  As Uma grows stiff under her arm, she can’t help but cringe, If there was one thing she and her captain agree on it's their love of personal space. Her twin rapiers clank together as she pulls her closer seeming to echo in the dark hall. New territory, New rules.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Looking over Jane's shoulder she can just make out a glowing light from down the hall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Don’t let her out of your sight. No matter what.’</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” Jane nods smiling in that Auradon sweet way leading them to the light. “But you're not even late we just started doing like nails and we're trying to decide between charades or Romcom movies.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Joy.” She growls through her teeth, she wonders if Uma can feel her heartbeat thumping through her chest. A memory flashed in her mind of the day she became one of the eight guards. Uma’s smiling face, Her mates' cheers, and Harry pulling all of them to the side... </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘When we go back there...Our number one priority is to protect Uma. We can’t lose her to them again.’  </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They agreed following Uma’s requests but to keep Harry’s command in mind. Go to class, sure. Be nice to the Natives, Fine. Fight an Army, On it. But this…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The faces of Fairy godmother and Jane’s smile widely from large portraits decorating the halls all towering over them, eyes judging, smiles condescending, leading them to their doom.  As they draw closer the chatter of the room quiets her palms beginning to sweat as her Heartbeat doubles. When suddenly she feels the Uma’s arms wrap around her center. After a beat, she feels the matching beat of Uma’s heart and she can feel her shaky intake of breath as she leans on her fully.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She wasn’t alone in her fear or her duty.  They were taking this leap and her Captain wouldn’t leave her to drown.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A quick round of greetings flurries around them as she tries to remember who was who, she gave up and settled on nicknames to replace the ones she forgot.   </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A room filled with cousins, the daughters of dwarves, Smiley, Peppy, and Smarmy. Daughters of Ariel's sisters, Screech, Touchy, and Expensive. Which means technically Uma was their Aunt or maybe cousin...Hmm. Finally the daughter of some demigod, Stoneface, and the daughter of Snow White, Quiet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> After a beat, The girls try to go back to their banter. Looking around the large room taking in the multiple varying shaped couches and cushions scattered around. She finds a spot among the soft as a cloud pillows pulling Uma down with her. The eyes of the group burn a hole in her back as she chooses a spot for the beddings. Joining Uma on the pillows she takes note of their positions, Mid center of the room, the door they entered through still opened. The girls milling about eyes still cutting towards them but no emotion stronger than curiosity, yet. They were keeping their distance. Good. Makes her job so much easier. Eventually, Jane announces, “Okay, Charades is gonna start soon!”     </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> At the cheers, a sinking feeling begins to grow in her gut. She didn’t check for rocks before she took this leap. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peppy stood before the group scanning her slip of paper; she pauses before tucking it in her dress. Then began the strangest and most disorienting thing she's witnessed in her time Auradon. Charades was something she had heard of on the Isle; mentioned on T.V shows and magazines as a proper game to learn and grow with your friends. As she watches Peppy, who the group loudly calls Roya, flaps her arms frantically as the other girls shout, argue and cheer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, if it has wings, it's a Dragon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Obviously!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shaking her head no, Roya begins to skip around the room looking like she was having an imaginary fight with herself. Causing another round of shouts and arguing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Oh, Orge!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, It has Wings!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Desiree silently lays her head on Uma's shoulder playing with the handle of her swords. It was like watching a movie seeing some of Auradon’s finest yell and loudly chew and just act like- well Isle-like it was more than a little strange.. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roya shook her head again and pulled her hair out of the ponytail, turning her back to the group she flips her hair over her shoulder with a poor man's attempt at a smolder. A look she had seen a few guppies try on Uma before Harry dangled them overboard. The room erupts into laughter as they all yell out, “Mangus!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my gods, that was great!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I should have known.” </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span> And so goes the first half of the night. Sitting close, Desiree wondered what about this ‘encouraging bonds to grow’. Uma only left her side three times and each time she hurried after her. The first time she gave her space than a knot began to form in her stomach. She had felt a heavy gaze on her the whole time but when Uma would leave. It’d vanished. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually, Maybe Jane noticed they hadn’t said a word the whole night. Charades ended. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Jane exclaims as Expensive wait they called her Astrid finished up. “that was fun! So what do you guys wanna do next hairstyling or Rom-com movies?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A chill goes up to her spine at the thought of these girls touching her hair. On the Isle, she couldn’t afford to go to Drizzy but she did what she could. Now she was just learning how to keep her hair healthy and the thought of these peppy smiles and wide eyes touching-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Actually, I have an Idea…” Uma offers with a quick intake of breath Desiree looks over to see Uma rise with a stretch, avoiding her eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Uma!” Jane smiles widely. “What do you wanna do?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I saw that you have a wicked ballroom,” Wait, when did she see that? “just down the hall and a killer album collection.” When!? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, well...if you guys want-” Jane offers slowly looking over to the other girls who were watching with wide eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, that sounds wonderful, Uma!”  Touchy, No, Alma jumps up clasping her hands. “ Let’s go.” Taking Desiree's hands she pulls them towards the ballroom. The annoyance she felt at being manhandled fades as she takes in the beautiful hall. Doors and windows line the gold walls silver etching dance across the rooms twinkling in the bright chandlers. A wide white marble fireplace decorates the all but empty hall. Save for a table with a record player and some speakers.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We can’t be too loud, My mom-” Jane frets as Roya pulls her further in the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ha, I didn’t know you were into Penny and the Lost ones.” Astrid interrupts flashing the vinyl cover. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Penny and the lost ones!” She all but yells as all eyes move to her. Heat builds in her chest traveling up her cheeks as she snaps her mouth shut, looking to one of the windows. “I-I  didn’t know they w-were still making albums.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They don’t that ones of mom’s-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Des,” Uma calls from the table, eyes shining with mischief as she walks closer. “You have to show them your dance.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Oh no.” What is she thinking!?  “No one wants to see-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, please do,” Alma begs to come to her side to take her hand. “ I would love to see it!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, after I’ll show you I’ll show the one that made me the winner of ‘Little Ms.Auradon’.” Roya offered as she walked past. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She couldn’t! She wouldn’t! What was Uma thinking bringing up-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Des,” Uma whispers, touching her shoulder. “You don’t have to if you don't want to.” Oh. “But I know the best way for you to  get out of your head is on the dance floor.” Slowly meeting Uma’s eyes she sees her concern as she leans forward knocking their foreheads together. “I know you would blow any of these Auradon princesses out of the water if they saw you dance,” Well she was right. “You shouldn’t be afraid to shine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A memory flashed in her mind, Standing on the pier watching over her siblings a level below as she polishes her sword. Bone tired since it had been a week since her father left on a hunting trip with the other Hun soldiers. When she felt a tap on her shoulder without a thought she swung high colliding with a hook. “See, I told you she was fast with a blade,” Uma says slapping his arm. “How about you join my crew,” She offers, shoving Harry back. “Someone like you shouldn’t have to hide their talent.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At first, she said no, her father had warned her that as a girl she had no business on the battleground. Her only duty was to watch over her siblings and clean the house until some man came along and took her in. But Uma...She helped her see. That her strength, her talents deserved to be seen and admired. “I want the best and that’s you.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, Captain.” Desiree lifts her head with a small smile. “It’s only right we show these Bores how to actually party.” </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Watching Desiree dance takes your breath away. It was the right mixture of delicate and dangerous. Her fast turns and cuts with her sword, her feet moving so fast she almost floats across the floor to a first-timer she can be entrancing. Leaning against a terrace door a warm feeling of contentment settles in her gut as Desiree attempts to teach Astrid how to heel turn and spin using a fire poker instead of her sword.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was worried. The way Desiree clung to her at first she thought it was nerves but following her to the bathroom and crowding her space whenever she could. It was like having a less affectionate Harry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quietly opening the doors she gives a shiver at the cold wind against her back. She needs a break.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slipping out quietly she ensures the door is open before she ventures further out. The wide porch is cut into what looked like three sections: Bushes and trees act like fences. A glass table sits in the center with glass chairs, She really enjoys impractical things. From further down she can catch the sounds of the other girl's laughter, her heart skips when she hears Desiree join in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This...this was good. They can make this work. Uncousicly she begins to fiddle with her necklace, the warm metal comforting. Yeah, it was a complete culture shock but the change was good. Right? Watching them play their game she could see their worry and fear. They tried to cover it with loud conversation and laughter but she saw it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sitting on a step looking up at the moon, The warmth of her magic seeps into her bone as she leans against a potted plant. They’d make this work.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“If I knew it would be this hard to make those creatures show their true colors,” A voice grumbles from the other side of the bushes breaking the still quiet around her. “I wouldn’t have pushed my brother to vote yes”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quietly, Uma moves to kneel crawling closer to the bushes. Who were the creatures she was talking about? And what vote?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’re probably looking for an easy target-” A softer, higher voice offers closer to the bushes now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What could be easier,” the voice growls in frustration as the sound of a chair against the stones cuts the night. “than the home of the fairy godmother!? It's ripe for pillaging or whatever they do but instead, they're having a dance party, Ugh!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rei, ‘Plans take time to bear fruit’ remember?” The soft voice urges peeking around the bush Uma can see a dark-haired girl scrubbing her face with her palms. A gold robe tied tight around her form as the other girl in royal blue robe leans over her, arms around her shoulder as she rubs her cheek against her hair.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We don’t have any time left if their plan goes through and the Council agrees to-to rehabilitate those villains we lose any chance of-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uma! There you are!” Desiree calls out from the doorway running over. “What are you doing!? Whatever, they have Queen Nala’s Originals come on!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Desiree pulls her out of her hiding spot she forces herself to the steel blue eyes of Rei, daughter of Hercules and Megara. Standing beside the frightened and shocked figure of Snow White's daughter, Pearl. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Two Auradon Royals who had pull in court and out...This wasn’t good.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Arriving at the dance floor her mind begins to race as her necklace begins to pulse to her heartbeat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Plans take time to take root.’ What did that mean!? What plans? She mentioned the rehab project, that it was in the way...could this involve Revelin? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uma?” Desiree grabs her shoulder as the song ends.”You okay?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They need to move, Now! Looking around the room she sees Pearl looking through the record collection with some of the other royals.  The rest are dancing by the fireplace as Jane holds a conversation by the balcony with Rei. Was this a trap? Did they plan this? Watching the pair a shiver goes down her spine as Rei meets her gaze, a half-smirk on her lips as Pearl appears to pull her to the dance floor. They’re surrounded. But they couldn’t run yet...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When we get home…Call a meeting. Keep it quiet.” Uma whispers. Walking towards the dance floor she watches Rei almost holding court as she dances in the center of the group. Her Necklace growing warmer as a single thought entered her mind. They wanted them to fail, to be trapped for the rest of their life. They wanted a war. What they didn’t know was they’ve been at war their whole lives.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Have a guess yet what's in store for our Isle queen and her people? Thank you again for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  
  <strong>Next-Day In Auradon Prep</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wasn’t sure what to expect when Uma returned that morning. Would she be bursting with goodwill because the Auradon girls were full of sugar and honey? Or would she finally realize that trusting those fools was far too dangerous for them?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Instead, he was ordered to gather the Isle leaders for an early meeting...and not to draw attention. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> Silently standing beside Uma in her packed bedroom. The eight guards squeezed into the corners and perched at window sills. Iridessa standing guard at the door casting a noise reduction spell. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Celia, Representative for the entertainment district, lays on Umas bed playing with her decorative pillows. The younger daughter of Dr. Facilier, Quick-witted to a fault, cunning to the point of annoyance but at the end of the day a child. Sharing the role with her older sister Freddie, she makes a point to let any and all who listen that she is the third (soon to be second!) in command of her district. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Suki, Representative for the Historical district sits at Uma’s vanity. As his sister's first mate he can’t help but be wary of her. Her lack of expression was a trait of her father, Shan Yu, that she had down pat. Watching her sit as still as a statue with her cold yellow eyes...He can see why his sister is so taken.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Last but most certainly least was Rick Ratcliffe, Representative for the Forest district. The biggest thorn in his side with his constant questions and his deep-held belief that all the power should be his was more than a little annoying. But no one knows as much about that blasted forest as the Ratcliff Company. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>To call each district to her room instead of a conference hall, this early in the morning on a weekend. The questions sitting on his tongue is enough to pull his hair out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can we get on with this already? I have work to do.” Rick scoffs as he leans against the closed door. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After a beat, Uma announces, “I’ve called you here today,” leaning her chin against her palm “Because we have a plot growing against us.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “What kind of Plot?” Celia scoffs, still laying down looking to someone less aware, relaxed, and unbothered. Her twitching legs and a constant scanning of the room her obvious tells. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Silence falls as Uma laces her fingers together staring down at the floor for a moment before sighing looking up with a defeated air, “They want us to fail so that they have an excuse to put the barrier back.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her words suck the air out of everyone in the room; not a soul moves as the tension grows thicker. His mouth goes dry, he knew that they were waiting for a chance to toss them back. He had seen the disgust and underlining fear whenever they entered a room but secretly he wished he was wrong. Looking down he sees Uma chewing on her lip as she quickly scans the room. She had all but begged them to make an effort to open up to the students. This kind of betrayal…it was a gut punch like no other. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Who are they?” Suki muses barely above a whisper.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How do you know this!?” Rick shouts motioning towards Uma, shattering the quiet. “Why tell us now!?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wha-” Celia’s voice breaks as she pulls the pillow into her chest. “What do you mean, ‘Fail’?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not sure who exactly but last night I heard a conversation that shined a light on what they were after,” Uma states her voice barely above a whisper as she rises, walking towards Gomez signaling for them to shut the windows. “They're hoping we’ll slip up. Steal something, break something, Fight someone. And use that to send us all back.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How do we know you're not part of this!?” Rick begins his annoying habit of pacing looking like a small animal trapped in the few feet around him. “You could have struck some deal with these mystery royals in exchange for-” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Red seems to seep into his vision as the room seems to move around him. How dare this worthless waste of a child even begin to suggest that Uma would betray them!? His hands began to squeeze tighter as his thoughts go back to the nights of planning. Did he know the hours she put into ensuring they’d be safe here!? Did he know how she lost sleep worrying over them? He’d hang him by the teeth! He’d hook him within an inch of his life!?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Harry! Harry!” Uma shouts from his back he can feel her arms around his waist pulling on him causing him to look down and see his hands wrapped around Rick’s throat. Jonas and Gonzo pulling at his wrists. “We get it, chill,” Uma begs.       </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ah. Harry releases Rick watching as he slides down the wall, his hands shaking as he tries to catch his breath. As they release him he turns to meet Uma’s eyes, The pride mixed with worry shining back at him as she takes his hands. Makes his heart jump into his throat and begin a steady dance. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that what’s gonna happen every time we question you?” Rick growls taking a glass of water from Bonnie. “One word out of line and your guard dog will make quick work of us.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The only reason we’ve gotten this far,” Suki interjects unmoved from her seat brow raised as Harry meets her gaze. “is because Uma made us work together. We put our petty issues aside to better the Isle. We saw the opportunity to make life, for all, on the Isle better.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If Uma wasn’t on our side she wouldn’t have told us about the plan. She would have sat back and let the chip fall where they may.” Celia whispers fidgeting with the tassels on the pillows. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> Silence falls as they take time to digest everything. Until Uma states, “We need to be careful with the Auradon students. The last thing we need is for them to take advantage of one of the Guppies and spin some tale of woe.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So what do you suggest?” Suki asks leaning forward.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...We can’t let them know that all of you know but we can’t just ignore it.”  Silently she turns back to her chair pulling him along she makes him sit at her feet. Avoiding his eyes she fiddles with his fingers before starting. “You can go to your heads and decide the best plan to protect your crew, Buddy systems, and the like. I’ll...I’ll play princess.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait-” Celia gasps.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You aren’t suggesting!?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They know,” Uma's voice doesn’t rise above a stern command as she urges. “that I know. If I get in with them and play the Polly parrot they want I can give our side the advantage.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The risk is too high,” Harry whispers looking at Uma’s hand in his. Didn’t she know what she meant to them? To the Isle!? To lose her again-His mind stops as Uma interlocks their fingers together on a sigh. Looking up he sees her eyes glittering with unshed tears as she tries to explain.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>      “We fought tooth and nail for this. The people of the Isle deserve better.” She lifts her head and meets the eye of every person in the room. “So the fights, not done till we can ensure that this opportunity doesn’t disappear into the night.” He can feel her thumb caressing his fingers as she urges. “I know it's hard to trust that I won’t turn tail and run at the first Auradon prince or princess who offers a crown! But I swear to everyone here and every person Isle born...I won’t.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A warm feeling grows in his chest as her words take root. His mind goes back to the night on the bridge after she woke up and she prepared to leave he had worried. Auradon had so much to offer such a brilliant beautiful person and as their eyes met he saw her determination and he knew she wouldn't leave them behind.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A soft sigh leaves Suki as she rises and bows deeply to Uma. “That is why Harriet voted for you to lead us. While she didn’t see you as a pirate, she saw you as a leader; A queen even. And I have to agree.” A soft smile on her lips as she comes to stand before Uma. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My daddy always said betting on the steady rider makes for the safest bet.” Celia chimes in laying now on her stomach with a wide smile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The Isle has improved...Faster than I thought possible.” Rick concedes coming to stand beside Suki. “Fine, we will follow your lead and play it safe till you give the signal.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When they were on the Isle they had a game of pretending they’d play young or old. Called the ‘Barrier’s Down!’ Where they would sit around with their table scraps and offer what they’d do if at any point they heard the blessed phrase ‘Barrier’s Down!’. He had his go to’s, to sail to Neverland or Trek beyond the wall, Maybe steal some boats. The obvious dreams one has when trapped on an island. Never in all of his muses did he think that watching and helping Uma create a place for the people of the Isle being his top goal but now he couldn’t imagine being anywhere else. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>That fateful day in the courtyard…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The sun shined high above her head as she leaned back and absorbed its rays. The sounds of the milling crowds and her friends' conversation stream around her. Blinking slowly she tosses her long black curls over her shoulder making sure to draw attention to her pearl necklace before looking over to Roya, her temporary photographer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That was great, Pearl!” Of course, it was! “You're definitely gonna be in first place for the ‘Beauty Of The Forest’ pageant.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taking her phone with a wide smile, “Thanks, Babe!”. Quickly editing; a barely-there filter and slow-motion before uploading the video onto all her social’s. She can’t help but smile as she sips from her venti caramel skinny double espresso with whipped cream. Scrolling through the steady flow of pictures this was Auradon at its best. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seeing other Royals offer a glimpse into their lives for their dear commoners to see how hard they work to ensure that peace is kept in their lands.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> Jane finished her birthday flyers! Ally is enjoying breakfast...With Carlos. Aubrey got her hair dyed, Setting trends like always. Lonnie is going to Yoga...with Jay. Fairy Godmother was out on the town, No doubt buying Jane a gift. Astrid was buying a new gown...from Evie. She can hear her teeth grind against each other as more and more of the VK’s fill her screen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, Oh I know this one!” An overly eager voice calls out from the center of the courtyard. Ugh!  Her coffee seems to curdle in her gut as she watches the “leader” of the Isle draw nearly every eye in the courtyard. So tasteless!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They’re just gonna ignore all the rules!?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They had a Hierarchy. While it was a bit old school but it worked, perfectly fine. There were heroes; King Ben or Prince Chad, and heroines; Her and Princess Aubrey, those whose parents' stories had shaped the wonderful world that was the seven Kingdoms. Then the Damsels and Backgrounders, who help bring romance and levity to the tales. And finally, the commoners, who play a much-needed role of being the audience to the glory of the tales. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They had their roles, they had rules and boundaries that help shape their world. Yeah, there were a few upsets where a hero marries a commoner or a sidekick makes a hero like a move but it worked! </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bringing over Villian Kids! Dating one and taking them to Cotillion! Making one a queen and lifting the barrier!? The horror of it all! </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Every time they saw a chance to ruin the perfect ecosystem of Auradon they took it! Evie and Doug, Jay and Lonnie, and now rumors that Ben wanted to propose! To marry Mal! </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The panic that rushed through the hero and heroines class at the idea that a Villain would be their Queen. She can still remember her Mothers full-on meltdown when her station ordered her to interview Evie. Why couldn’t they just stay in their lane and leave them in theirs?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly a warm body sat beside her bringing her out of her musings.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey,” Rei, her absolute best friend, greets with a warm smile pulling out a low-cal apple cinnamon muffin. “Slow morning? You only posted like one video.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Huffing she grabs the muffin, “The rogue's gallery making too much noise. Can’t find my zen.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh.” As she looks over to their table her eyes take on their fantastical glitter that reminds her... </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span> “This is a good thing, Pearl!” Rei giggled through her phone screen. Her mother’s cries echo from the main house seeming to fill her treehouse alcove. “We can have a proper happy ending like our parents.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Doesn’t seem all that happy…”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Look,” Rei urges her eyes wide as she pulls her camera closer. “We’ve been so protected and safe we lost the need to truly create.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span> “Uh,” They did live a pretty pampered life but they were royals. What did she want them to be commoners or something? “I guess.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“This is our chance to be true heroes!” Rei cries out. “We can defeat the villains, we can create our own legends and make history.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Rei,” Here she goes again ever since her Dad started working with her grandpa and spending more time away she’s been more than a little eager to be a  true hero. “We are heroes. We’re royals like the entire Kingdom depends on us-”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“For how long?” Rei whispers barely loud enough to be heard over the sirens that had come for her mother. “How do we know those Vk’s won’t come in to push us out. You have to remember what it was like on that Isle.” A chill goes down her spine as she remembers shutting her eyes for what felt like a second and opening them to see the top side of hell. She was still certain they must have placed them in the worst part of the Isle in some vague attempt to break them; it worked but they didn’t need to know that.  </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“My brother says they used some powerful magic to do it.” Rei sighed rolling on to her back. “We don’t know if they could do it again. We need a plan to protect ourselves from them. At the end of the day, they are villains.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yeah but,” she pauses as her dad comes outside visibly shaking as he pulls out a pack of cigarettes. Earlier this year he said he was quitting…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Pearl…”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“So, what do you have planned  exactly?” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>With a wide grin, she explains.“ All we’ll have to do is make them show their true colors. Then we’ll show all of them what a true hero is.” ‘ </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A true hero…Rei still hadn’t explained what that meant exactly but If they could have everything go back to how it should be. Maybe the Isle kids could just stay on the Isle and away from them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s coming this way.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Who-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wait, why!? Looking around she’s sure there’s no Vk’s in their group. No one here is in any of her classes. With each step, her heartbeat bangs against her ribs. Turn around! You can’t pop my safety bubble! Don’t ruin this-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stopping in front of Jane with a smile Uma grabs one of the flyers before asking, “Is there room for one more?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Jane shakes off the shock of Uma just appearing in front of her begins nodding and offering some hurried small talk about the party. Ugh, Maybe she should skip it. As more of her friends moved to greet her complimenting her outfit! It was gonna be a pre-party before her actual party to help decide the music and snacks. Now it was gonna turn into a charity-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Make that two!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now this is interesting…” Rei whispers with a hungry look. The only thing she could compare it to was the looks she got during competitions. The hunger for the crown and the desperation in the dressing room had led to many fights.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Looking over to Uma with a sigh she leans her head on Rei's shoulder. Here’s hoping that Rei’s right and life can just go back to being normal.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>